Waiting For That Special Christmas
by Dark Moon Crystales
Summary: A cute scrabble about Christmas and presents, loneliness and love. BxB


**Waiting for That Special Christmas**

A cute scrabble about Christmas and presents, loneliness and love. Maybe even finding that number one in their hearts. Enjoy!

---

Outside the window the evening was quiet and peaceful, only snow fell down melancholically from the brown clouds hanging on the sky. It was very cold and late as well, not even a sign of life could be seen outside on the snowy drifts.

Roy sat in front of the Christmas tree, it stood proudly in the middle of the living room, with all the little bells and plastic angels and strings and apples and candles on its branches it looked like a lady overdressed for a party. Even with all the weight it managed to stand straight, happy that it had been brought inside to enjoy the warmth of the fire and watch the laughing faces of children as they tore open their presents.

The general just watched the fire with glassy eyes, reminiscing the Christmases he used to have when hehad beena child. Back then it had all been so real; nothing had been as materialized as it was now, Santa Claus had visited his dreams always before Christmas, roasting chestnuts on fire had been so exciting. In the morning there had been that certain scent of Christmas in the air, waking him softly from his sleep.

But now… now it seemed like everything had happened in a flash. They had eaten Christmas dinner, sung a few songs, given the presents and then it had been over. No special scent, only the scent of cookies and buns in the air and even though it had been the scent of Christmas, it had still been missing something. He couldn't put his finger on what it had been missing, but it had been a big part of his Christmas. Maybe it had only been the nervous feeling that had made the wait feel so long back then when he had been a child and now the spell had been broken. The spell of pretty wrappings and colourful bows was gone; it had dissolved into thin air like a puff of smoke.

And that wasn't even the worst part. What made him feel so depressed was that no one had remembered him. No one had given him a single present, not even a little one. No one had given him a single kiss under a mistletoe. No one had given him a smile and wished him happy Christmas. He had just watched others get presents and hugs and kisses. And it felt so wrong, it made him feel like he wasn't good enough to be loved or cared for. He watched the fire dance wickedly in the fireplace, in contrast to its vivid movements the snow fell outside the window in a very soft, fragile way. The whole room was quiet around him, as if it was waiting for his reaction, was he going to cry or start breaking things in a fit of fury?

He sighed and it seemed to echo in the room. Maybe it had just sighed with him, trying to comfort him in a silent way.

At the same time Link walked down the stairs, feeling empty inside. Zelda had completely ignored him because she was so in love with Marth, Young Link had been outside playing with the other kids; no one had had time for him. He sighed as he got downstairs, the whole building was so quiet, like veiled in some magical haze of Christmas peace. He walked into the living room to get his pullover he had forgotten there, noticing the redhead sitting on the floor, gazing at the fire with glassy eyes.

"Why are you still here?" He asked as he took his pullover from the couch.

Roy flinched, but didn't look at him. "I… I wait."

There was a long silence between the two of them. Link was waiting for him to continue, let him into his mind, but Roy just watched the flames celebrate Christmas in the fireplace, reaching their reddish orange hands towards the ceiling.

"What are you waiting for?" The elf's curiosity was agitated when the general wouldn't answer.

"…Something." Roy answered by length. He hadn't thought the Hylian would've stayed there that long. It was somehow comforting that there was someone else in the room as well, even when they were quiet. It wasn't so lonely when someone noticed him.

"What something?"

Roy didn't answer. He was looking for that lost feeling from his childhood, but how could it be replaced? How could someone build the illusion for him again, cast the spell to make butterflies fly around in his stomach, make Santa feel real in all those cards that rained into the post box every year?

It was the perfect Christmas he waited for.

Link had waited patiently for a long time, but was about to leave when the boy started talking quietly, looking at the fire in the fireplace with glassy eyes: "… Christmas. Presents. Hugs. Mistletoes."

He glanced over his shoulder with a sad look; that was what everyone always waited for. From the first day of December everyone pictured Christmas Eve to be perfect, full of presents and celebration, hugs and kisses from those they loved, food and drink more than anyone could ever have. And whente nightcame, everyone was disappointed. Link knew the feeling, he felt the same. A lonely soul in the evening, being alone made him feel like he was a snowman without the carrot as his nose or like a present without a bow on top.

But he really wanted to make his Christmas happy as well as Roy's. So far it had been so lonely that it made his heart ache as he thought about the evening. He had felt so alone in the middle of the lively chitchat, so lonely in the middle of the dances and songs; everything had made him feel so lonely.

He had never thought that his Christmas would be so depressing and sad because Christmas was the time of joy and happiness, everyone seemed to smile. He had even seen the hint of a smile on Ganondorf's face, but it hadn't made him feel any better at all.

Pitying himself and Roy he left, closing his eyes as he sighed and that sigh told Roy more than a thousand words, wrapped in the form of speech. That sigh had been loneliness; it had resonated with the redhead's sigh.

He was about to go upstairs butcame back, taking a mistletoe from his pocket. He had stored it there just in case he would need a kiss and now he really needed one. Nervous about the boy's reaction he sat down next to Roy, holding it above his head: "...I've been waiting too."

Roy looked at the mistletoe, first with confusion, then with a childish happiness. He wasn't alone.

Link pulled him closer with one finger under his chin. He pressed his lips on his very lightly, only enough to tease. Roy answered his kiss, wrapping his hands around him gently. They kissed in front of the fire, feeling the warmth of it radiating to their bodies or then it was the kiss that made them both feel so warm and cared. All the feelings of cold and loneliness dissolved like bad dreams and became distant memories. For that moment the whole world was perfect, nothing was wrong.

Somehow the spell had been cast again.

---

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
